great_white_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Kolchak
Alexander Kolchak Alexander Kolchak was an Imperial Russian admiral, military leader and polar explorer who served in the Imperial Russian Navy, who fought in the Russo-Japanese War and the First World War. During the Russian Civil War, he established an anti-communist government in Ukraine and Caucasus.He served as Commander in Chief of Russian Armed Forces between 1917-1919 and 1919-1924.He was first president of Russia until his death in 1926. 1917-1918 -Kolchak,was ordered to re-organise the Black Sea Fleet againist Ottoman and German Navy.When he arrived at Sevastopol,Moscow Revolution began and Tsar fleed from Russia in same week. -After Moscow Goverments were united and declared themselves as new goverment,Kolchak re-found the Russian Empire' .S'oon he united with other anti-communist and monarchist forces againist new "Federal Goverment". During the War -During the War,he was national figure of anti-communist,monarchist and nationalist folks.He,as Main Commander,had meetings with Entente during Russian Civil War.He also supported some seperatist groups and nations againist Federal Goverment-Soviet Union. -During the worst days of Civil War,just after fall of Kiev,he refused to leave Crimea.He was lightly injured by sharpnel which hit his leg during a battle.He refused to go to city for medical help,which caused a limp. -During Great White War,he was mostly in Crimea and Kiev(After Ukrainian Forces re-captured) because of healt problems. After the War -After fall of Moscow by United Army and Russian Army,he declared his victory by raising the Russian Republic flag on Moscow with his soldiers. -During the peace treaty,he accepted some of seperatist nations to be independent.However,he did not agreed to leave Baltic Union and Mongolia as Independent.He also wanted to puppet Ukraine and Turkestan.Enver Pasha and Ibrahim Bek -delegates of Turkestan,Alash Orda and Bukhara- refused Kolchak,and threatened him with war. -In the 4.Peace Treaty he accepted Turkestan to be Independent either,but without any naval or military power in Caspian Sea.Although,all nations,states and agreement were agreed by all members,Kolchak refused to accept Baltic Union and Caucasus Republic -which was self-created by local commanders-.So,sides agreed to leave it for another treaty and signed the "Sevastopol Treaty". Soviet-Caucasus Republic War -In 1924,just after Sevastopol Treaty,Kolchak moved his forces to Tsaritsyn.After British,French and US failed to find a common point.Kolchak as non-elected President started assault on Caucasus Republic with no declarition of war.After Russian Army captured all Caucasus to Georgian border,Caucasus Republic dissolved.He supported "Great Cherkessia Movement" and helped forming of "Cherkessia Republic". 1924 Elections -He was only candidate with Pavel Milyukov.They both were candidates of same party,"Russian Progress and Democracy Party". Elections: Alexander Kolchak:%80 Pavel Milyukov:%20 Milyukov become Minister of Economy and Minister of Education during Kolchak's regime. 1924-1926 -While he was president,he mostly focused on healing the nation and reparing the cities and railways.He created "Russian Republican Army" as a regular and modern army.He also focused on Navy to heal Russian Navy,which was the weakest of Armed Forces.He ordered "Construction of 2.Fleet" which was aimed to make Russian Fleet strongest in Black Sea and Baltic Sea.He couldn't see th end of Construction,but he joined launch of "Admiral Kolchak" Battleship. -After heavy effects of Great Crisis on Russia,he stopped all oil and economy agreements with Uk and France,which destroyed their relations.He died soon after,and relations went normal with next president Pavel Milyukov. -He had a stroke in 3 June,1926.He died 2 days after in a hospital in Moscow.His funeral was biggest funeral of Russian History.